User blog:Moussaieffs/The 1st Semi-Annual Steven Universe Fanon Wiki Centennial Gala!
EDIT: THERE HAS BEEN A RULE CHANGE. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE TWO OF THE SAME GEM AT THE GALA TO AVOID CONFUSION. DON'T FIGHT ME ON THIS. Edit 2: Some people may live in confusing time zones, right? Dani lives in a VERY strange timezone. The date is being pushed back! The gala will now take place April 23rd and 24th (Saturday and Sunday!) Edit 3: I haven't visited this blog post in a while. Very soon here, if you do not have a date, please let me know on my message wall. I'll randomize and pair everyone who has no date. Edit 4: Anyone going with my Diamonds-- Don't be shocked if they abandon your date. Playing 8 characters is going to be a lot of work for me, so most of my characters will be interacting with each other. Don't get offended. It's the morning. You wake up, and, regardless, of whether you're on Homeworld, Earth, or if you even have a home, there is a letter in front of you. Hello, users of the fanon wiki! The staff of this wiki has made an incredibly exciting decision! Starting today, there will be a semi-annual Centennial Gala! This is a large RP event over the course of 1 day, throughout the RP Forums and Chat! I thought this would be an incredibly fun way for every user here to get to know each other much, much better! Regardless of you gem's affiliation, you can participate! This RP is made to bring everyone together, not to tear them apart. Dearest ''' You are cordially invited to the events of the Centennial Homeworld Gala, taking place on the Earth day of '''April 23 and 24th, 2016. Dates are required, and please remember to look presentable. We await your RSVP, which is to be sent to the Prismatic Spire at the next available time for you. Sincerely, The Courts of Prismatic and Lucidum. This letter lays out some of the basic rules for what's going to be happening on the 20th of April this year! Rules #Dates are required. This is how the users will get to know each other! Hit each other up on your message walls and see who'll go with who-- Groups are encouraged! #Look presentable. This is a gala, after all! Don't be afraid to get frilly. If you can't/don't draw, you can type out your Gem's gorgeous wardrobe! #To RSVP, comment down here telling me you'd like to participate! Let me know what gem you're using, too! Are you participating, Rael? Well, this gala IS hosted by my very own Centenary Diamond, isn't it? Of course I'm participating! I will be participating with Nacre, side by side with Millennium Star Diamond. Not to mention Centenary himself. If you just so happened to take one of my characters with yours as a date, hit me up on my message wall! I'm sure we can work something out (just not Nacre and MSD, for obvious reasons). My dates: *'Moussaieff Red Diamond and Dani's Coral.' *'Millennium Star Diamond and Nacre.' *'Centenary Diamond and Mr. Napcakes' Blue Jade.' *'Ocean Dream Diamond and Andre's Aquamarine.' *'Spirit and De Grisogono and Lenhi's Moonstone.' *'Rainbow Moonstone and Ame's Anyolite.' *'Galatea Pearl and Odrey's Violane.' Any Questions? Don't be afraid to ask in the comments! Have a good gala, everybody! #'When it says date, does it have to be a date?' Nope! You can just bring a friend! The point is, basically, don't go alone-- What's the fun in not meeting anyone? Category:Blog posts Category:Raelniverse